Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve
Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve is the second episode of the 2018 Celebrity Family Feud season that will air June 17, 2018. Had there been an NBA Finals Game 7, it would have aired June 24, 2018. It was moved a week earlier than the previous premiere, due to no NBA Finals Game 7, also moving Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East a week earlier. The tournament also uses the fourth day of opening group stage matches in the 2018 FIFA World Cup: Costa Rica vs. Serbia, Germany vs. Mexico and Brazil vs. Switzerland. The last day of second round group stage matches would have been used had there been an NBA Finals Game 7. This tournament marks the debut of several rookies who would've had made their debut in The Kardashians vs. The West Family, if qualifying wasn't used. Alfonso Celis Jr. will also make his Feud debut. Players ;Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars Inside the NBA - playing for Mustard Seed School *Ernie Johnson - host of "Inside the NBA" *Kenneth Smith - analyst on "Inside the NBA" *Shaquille O'Neal - analyst on "Inside the NBA" *Charles Barkley - analyst on "Inside the NBA" *Kristen Ledlow - host of "NBA Inside Stuff" VERSUS MLB All-Stars - playing for Major League Baseball Charities *Johnny Damon - two-time World Series Champion and two-time All-Star *Jimmy Rollins - former National League MVP, three-time All-Star and World Series Champion *Sean Casey - three-time All-Star and current analyst on MLB Network *Jennie Finch - gold (2004) and silver (2008) Olympic medalist in softball *John Franco - four-time All-Star and fifth in saves (424) in MLB history ;Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve Rashad Jennings - Montenegrin representative of IndyCar, DWTS season 24 winner, retired NFL running back; playing for Rashad Jennings Foundation *Derek O'Neal - cousin *Pamela Jennings - sister-in-law *Albert Orrin Jennings III - brother *Bryan Kendrick Jennings - brother VERSUS Team Eve - rapper and actress; playing for Georges Malaika Foundation, Inc. *Farrod Wilcher - brother *Julie Wilcher - mother *Ron Wilcher - stepfather *Takeya Rideout - cousin Seeds The seedings continued to be internal selection as internal selection is the qualification that the show will do all 2018 season long and no qualification by standings will happen. They were announced at the 2018 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit after IndyCar's practice 2 had concluded with Ryan Hunter-Reay on top. Hunter-Reay would then qualify 15th, behind Ueli Kestenholz and ahead of Chespin, both of them drive for Carlin. Of those 32 countries qualified for this episode, 28 of them qualified for The Kardashians vs. The West Family. Only one change from the top 16 was this episode from the Kardashians: with Ryan Hunter-Reay replacing Larry Birkhead due to Birkhead's poor Mask Singer result, and the Bee Mask (หน้ากากผึ้ง) advanced. IndyCar announced that the seedings for the June 17 episode will stay the same as the originally planned June 24 episode. Paraguay qualified for the first time since the Math Open, after not passing the seedings in the last two tournaments. Denmark also made a return after missing the last episode for the first time since the Sebring Open. The Netherlands qualified for the seedings for the first time since Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. With Armenia qualifying for the seedings, it got it's best result since the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 and it was the first time since the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 that at least two Caucasus countries qualified. Due to Simon Pagenaud not being inside the top 8 in the points standings entering Detroit 1 from the 2018 Indianapolis 500, he was bumped from a top eight seeding by South Korean Jirayu La-ongmanee, who had voted for "หน้ากากผึ้ง" with Pee Saderd, and the rest of the guys from the IndyCar Series in the 2018 season. Pagenaud's top eight seeding upset by La-ongmanee was considered to be one of the shocking stories of the 2018 season. Montenegro wasn't able to qualify due to Rashad Jennings playing in the episode. The Republic of Macedonia also failed to qualify, notably due to their poor run of Eurovision results that saw Macedonia fail to qualify for nearly every Eurovision final since the introduction of two semifinal shows in 2008. With Macedonia and Iceland not announced, it left only one Scorpio representative (Jirayu La-ongmanee) in the seedings for the first time since ปีใหม่ทุกวัน. Also, as Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia all didn't pass, none of the Baltic states qualified for the first time since the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification; as none of them had a top two qualifying spot even in their qualifying groups. Pee Saderd Volcarona Will Power Josef Newgarden Scott Dixon Metagross Beartic Jirayu La-ongmanee Simon Pagenaud Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone Mario Lopez Graham Rahal Ueli Kestenholz Ryan Hunter-Reay Chespin Pidgeot Heracross Emmitt Smith Cameron Marshall Maneesh Gupta Haxorus Allen Ford Jonathan Bald Avalugg Vaporeon Larry Birkhead Decidueye Larvesta Chris Nicholson Nidoking James Hinchcliffe Three countries would then fail to qualify for Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East: Azerbaijan, Denmark and Greece. Draw Finals Section 1 P Saderd | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Metagross | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 Beartic | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 Volcarona | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes